Resistance worn down
by TVDFan1992
Summary: A short dribble story based around what happened before Caroline's prom night, i rated this M for the Klaroline smut ahead


|A/N| this is a very short dribble smut story of my take on what wanted happened before Caroline goes to Prom. i do not own any of these character's i'm simply a fan who is passionate about the show and loves writing so i decided to make this into a fun short fan fiction. i thought it would be fun to do this and i hope everyone likes it. Please REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW! thank you for reading everyone:)

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD!**

Tonight was Prom night the night all seniors looked forward to, we got dressed in beautiful dresses and spent hours on our hair and make up but not me. Elena Stole my dress! my pretty pink dress that I had picked out months prior to this. No humanity Elena was a real pain in the ass, it was safe to say however how much I loved Elena I really wanted to kick her butt right now after the things she had done. Trying to kill me was one thing but ruining my prom night just wasn't acceptable. I found myself at the manor house, Klaus house of course surely he could help me out he had before given me the most beautiful dress to wear to the mikealson ball. Once I had asked him he brought me into another room one I had never been in pulling out an old antique style box or rather chest trunk of some kind with large brass lock on it, seemed to me like it was a years old and it probably was.

_''this is the only dress that I have.. it belonged to a princess I met along my travels''_

_''oh yeah the same princess that owned the bracelet you gave me?''_

I asked curiously he had said that the diamond bracelet belonged to a princess also so I assumed it belonged to the same princess. He smirked and looked my way holding up the beautiful dress, it was cream with crystals all over it, it was just perfect better than any other dress I had ever saw

''_actually that was a different princess.. I have met many princesses but know this... any woman can carry the title it takes beauty to be a real princess''_

he smiled at me of course referring to me which did make me roll my eyes clearly he was never done with showering me with continuous compliments ones which I liked, every girl liked to be complimented on how they looked but I had to pretend I didn't want his compliments which is why I rolled my eyes.

''_so do I fit the title?''_

_''hmm you could be queen.. of course you would require a king and the Lockwood boy won't just cut it because he is just what I said a boy.. you need a man''_

I clicked my tongue once in disapproval sighing slightly also, I didn't like when he mentioned Tyler but I had to admit to myself that I did like how he treated me and Elena had been right I did have dirty thoughts about him. One's I would rather not discuss with anyone or let him know if he could read my mind he would fish this information out and know how to get to me.

_''well Tyler isn't here because you won't let him come home''_

_''Tyler tried to kill me and right now I don't feel like discussing such a worthless subject one that I care nothing about.. I care that you get to your prom and look your best which you will in that dress.. now I will leave the room and you can change into the dress''_

he said and left the room closing the door behind him. I made my way over to a floor length mirror removing each piece of my clothing and placing them on the bed next to me, I wondered if Klaus had ever slept in this room before. My finger tips ran over the sheet of the bed lightly as I briefly thought what it would be like to give into him. To sleep with Klaus, I knew he loved me and I knew I felt something for him that I continued to fight against. I shook the thoughts from my head and turned slipping of the last piece of my clothing. When I stepped into the dress I pulled it up and looked in the mirror, this dress was just wow and I did look amazing in this the only problem was I couldn't fix the back of it to close it over I needed help with the zip. I made my way downstairs into the lounge area where he stood close stood by the fireplace with a drink in his hand. He turned and looked at me a smile creped onto his lips

''_just what I thought you look ravishing''_

_''thank you.. I have a little bit of a problem that you could help me out with.. I can't do up the back of the dress and I can't leave here with my dress opened''_

_''well how can I refuse?''_

he mused with a grin placing his glass down upon the fireplace and made his way over so he was standing directly behind me. I was sure there was at least half of my back exposed. I felt his hands on the bottom of the zip as he slowly zipped up the dress his fingers grazed my skin twice sending a tingle up my spine. He stopped and gently brushed my hair to one side to avoid it being caught in the zip. He slowly zipped the rest of the dress up and I felt his breath against the skin on the back of my neck

_''thank you''_

I said with a shaky breath he was having an effect on me

''_you don't have to thank me love''_

and before I could speak I felt his thick lips on my neck pressing a delicate kiss upon it which had my eyes closed but I didn't move away from him which only encouraged him to plant further kisses over my neck. I bit down on my lower lip to suppress a moan from escaping me. He moved closer to me until I felt his body pressed against my rear. I leaned back against him

''_you don't have to be afraid any more... give in I know you want to''_

and I did I wanted to I wanted to give into this and allow how I felt to surface and then his lips trailed up the side of my neck to my ear lobe which he nibbled gently

''_I want this..you want this sometimes you just have to give in to your desires Caroline''_

he said in a secudtive whispr and just as he spoke his lips where on my neck finding the areas I so much liked to me kissed on and I didn't stop it I released my bottom lip from the grip of my teeth and let the moan escape me. His hands were around my waist and I moved back further against him moving my body once to grind against him. Instantly I felt his arousal against my behind. His lips brushed of my neck several more times before I moved away from him turning around so that I was facing him instead. I looked at him and he looked at me like he always did like I was the only woman in the world. His eyes where filled with love, desire and lust he really wanted this and so did I.

He moved forward his hands where on the side of my face and his lips where on my own, finally!.

His lips tasted like whisky and something else I couldn't think of but my god he was an amazing kisser, my lips parted beneath his own and I kissed him back, this was all very natural even though I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his tongue pass the carrier of my lips and brush and caress my own causing me to moan. His hands moved from my face to my back zipping my dress. My own hands went to his shirt which I didn't bother to slowly unbuttoned instead I pulled at it and the buttons flew of in every direction. I broke the kiss so I could have a look at his body. Wow he looked amazing his body was toned in all the right areas and I felt slightly turned on just by the sight of his semi naked body alone.

''_well that's not fair you have to many clothes on''_

he mused with a grin and moved forward unzipping the rest of the dress and with supernatural speed I was against the wall next to the fireplace. That was exciting and sexy his lips moved to the front of my throat and made a trail down pulling down the front of my dress so my bra and my torso were exposed. I was wearing a decent looking bra with pink lace over it and he seemed very impressed his lips moved over the top of my breasts and my back arched of the way his hands moved to my waist my hands moved to his belt unbuckling it and unzipping his pants. His hands moved down my body ruffling the bottom of my dress up and lifting me up which caused my legs to wrap loosely around his waist and my back was against the wall I felt his hands move up my dress brushing of my thigh caressing it until he came to my center. His finger brushed over my underwear which caused instant moisture to my core as a moan escaped me. He stopped and spoke

'_'you have no idea how long I have waited for this''_

_I placed my finger over his lips for him to be silent_

_''shhh.. don't stop'''_

_I moaned and his hand proceeded to pleasure me to the extent that I really wanted him, I needed him, all of him. My hand moved over his torso touching his abs before I pulled at his pants pulling them down as best I could in this position. My hand moved to his arousal and with a few strokes of my hand he was groaning and becoming more aroused. I stopped and looked at him_

_''I want this.. I want you.. take me''_

_I said breathlessly and it didn't take much encouragement I felt him rip of my underwear and then I felt him connect with my body and I moved my hips in unison with his own moaning as I did. This felt great, as our bodies continued to please one another's this man was a sex god. I had sex with a few different men but he knew what he was doing he knew which parts of my body to kiss and he knew which pace caused me to the most pleasure. I could feel my climax building up in the pit of my stomach but I continued to hold back I wanted this to last as long as possible. Moments later I felt his release and gasped loudly and my own followed causing a loud moan to escape me. My body shook in pleasure as my hands gripped his shoulders. We both caught our breath for a second ot two before His lips crashed mine and I kissed him once before I pulled back letting out a shaky breath_

_''wow''_

_he grunted and moved our bodies from the wall until we where laying on the large rug in front of the fire my body on top of his own but we where no longer connected. My finger trailed down his chest and stopped in the middle making a tiny little circle pattern _

_''was it everything you expected? Or wanted?''_

I asked boldly looking at him with a grin in which he returned placing his hand on my back he moved up running his fingers through my curls

_''it was better... how was it for you?''_

I pretended to think about it for a moment or two before I finally spoke

_''well you really know what your doing''_

_''does that mean it's the best you have ever had?''_

_''let's just say it's top five''_

I teased with a smirk knowing I had only ever slept with four people but I didn't want to make his ego any bigger than it already was. I pressed a single kiss upon his lips before leaning back

_''I have to go I have a prom to go too... thank you for the dress and for the other surprise too'''_

_I said with a little wink getting up off him. I now needed to fix my dress grab my other clothes go home do my hair and fix my make up and have a fun night but even so I knew now nothing would be the same now that I had been with Klaus AKA sex god!_

_|A/N| i hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review and read my other fan fiction i am currently working on. thank you and i love you all.. TVDfan1992 xx_


End file.
